Ultraman Tiga
| director = Kazuya Konaka | producer = | writer = Keiichi Hasegawa | starring = Takeshi Tsuruno | music = Tatsumi Yano | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | production = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 68 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = | italic title = force }} is a tokusatsu, superhero, kaiju, and eiga produced by Tsuburaya Productions in 1998. This film is the only theatrical spinoff of the ''Ultraman Dyna TV series. Plot summary The members of Super-GUTS (Super Global Unlimited Task Squad) track a monster to the moon, where it battles Ultraman Dyna. This creature proves resilient to Dyna's usual finishing move, the Solgent Ray, but the monster was abruptly vaporized by a powerful yellow beam unleashed from a mysterious space battleship. Upon returning to Earth, the Super-GUTS team goes to a secret island base. Here they discover that TPC (Terrestrial Peaceable Consortium), the parent organization of Super-GUTS, is responsible for building the space battleship. The ship known as Prometheus, and its devastating main weapon is the Neo-Maxima Cannon. The project leader, Dr. Kisaragi, explains that Super-GUTS has been summoned so that their brainwaves can be used to program the battle computer of Prometheus, making it an even more effective weapon. The cocky young Asuka (Ultraman Dyna's human alter ego) doubts that Prometheus can ever be as effective as Dyna at defending the Earth. He accepts the challenge, and his thoughts are fed into the ship's computer. When Asuka regains consciousness, the base is attacked by aliens. Asuka transforms into Ultraman Dyna to face the alien UFO. Prometheus is also launched, but to destroy Dyna, not assist him. Dr. Kisaragi announces that both she and Prometheus are under the control of the alien race known as the Monera. The Prometheus, "Mollusionized" into a gigantic robot named Deathfacer, is able to anticipate and counter all of Dyna's moves due its programming based on Asuka's brain scan result. The one-sided battle ends when the Neo-Maxima Cannon devastates the island. Dyna disappears and is presumed dead. While Super-GUTS regroups (they have all survived, including Asuka), the Monera announce that they will begin exterminating humanity at noon the next day. After talking with the original GUTS leader, Captain Iruma, Asuka regains his confidence and becomes Dyna-Strong type. This time, Dyna is ready for Deathfacer and shows the robot some devastating new tricks, as he defeats Deathfacer by driving his fist through Neo-Maxima Cannon during its charging sequence. Dyna then throws the unstable Deathfacer into the air, where it explodes. However, the Moneras combine their minds and bodies with their space ship to form the gigantic Queen Monera, which captures Dyna and instantly devastates the city. Dyna tries to escape, and Super-GUTS, as well as Captain Iruma, try to aid him, but Dyna's energy is drained completely and his timer runs out, seemingly killing him. With Dyna defeated, all hope seems lost. However, a young boy with a Tiga figure is able to get everyone to believe in the light, as light itself came from the Tiga figure. This causes everyone to lend their light and brings back Ultraman Tiga, who frees and revives Dyna. Ultraman Tiga and Dyna then proceed to fight together and defeat Queen Monera. Afterwards, Tiga and Dyna's light combine together and they disappear. The entire Super-GUTS reunite to celebrate their victory, as Iruma soon receives a visit later that day from the former GUTS members (with the notable exception of Daigo). At the end, Mai recovers from the previous attack of the Deathfacer and flies to the moon with Asuka as a passenger. During the credits, Munakata gives Iruma some roses, as the film comes to an end. Videogame adaptation A loose videogame adaptation of this film, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations, was released for the Sony PlayStation in Japan. It bore little relation to the film and was never released elsewhere in the world. Category:Films directed by Kazuya Konaka Category:1998 films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:Alien visitations in fiction